Journey
by Nate-Miki
Summary: The world was always connected. So we sit and watch multiple individuals journey through it. A retelling of Persona. Makota Female Protagonist Minato Male Protagonist. Current Rating T (May change depending on context of social links.


Disclaimer: Well I don't own the respective game series. All I can say I own is Uwen.

Makota looks around the station. All the lights and electronics have failed. She turns to her brother. Minato shrugs. Makota elbows him in the side.

"What was that for?" Minato asks.

"For not being of help." Makota comments as she starts walking forward. Her eyes scan the station for a way out. Looking past the coffins that lay about she notices a younger looking girl sitting on a bench. She approchs the girl. Minato notices the action his sister is taking and takes off after her.

"Uhm excuse me?" Makota asks. The girl's eyes bolt open as she grabs the walking stick next to her and swings it. Makota ducks under the swing.

"Jeez. What's your problem?" Minato asks as he approaches the two. It's easy to see that the girls stick is in fact what appears to be a staff a magician would wield.

"We don't mean any harm. We just need instructions on how to get to this address." Makota says as she hold out a piece of paper. The girl takes it and looks at the address. She smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I'm actually supposed to be waiting for you two. I wasn't expecting someone at this time." The girl says as she swings the staff to the ground before standing up. She shrugs before beginning to walk. Makota calmly follows her. Minato pauses.

"Makota how do we know this girls telling the truth. For all we know she could be leading us to get mugged." Minato says.

"I promise no one's getting hurt." The girl says. As the three enter the streets the girl looks around at all the coffins. She calmly hums to herself as she walks through the deserted streets. Minato cringes.

"How can you be so cheerful when this place resembles a horror movie?" Minato asks. The girl smiles. It is at this point that the two realize the girl has different colored eyes.

"You get used to it." The girl says as she continues to walk. The twins glance at each other before following her again. The massive moon casts a sickly green light on the trio. After a while the three arrive at the dorm. The two enter the door to the building. Time then stands still around Makota as a child appears.

"Welcome. You're late. I've been waiting a long time." The boy says. Makota looks at the child in surprise. The boy holds out a piece of paper. Makota glances at it and realizes it's a contract. She calmly folds the contract.

"I have no intent on selling my life away." Makota says as the boy disappears. Time resumes as she turns to her brother.

"That was odd." Minato says. Seems he dealt with a similar thing. A girl runs into the room in a panic.

"Who's there?" The girl says.

"Hi." Minato says. The girl stares in shock.

"How can you be… But it's…" The girl begins. The girl from the station walks past her.

"I know. I about gave one of them a concussion they startled me so bad." The girl says as she keeps walking. An older woman pauses the younger one.

"Are these the ones, Uwen?" The woman asks. Uwen nods before continuing to walk. The lights flick on.

"You are here later than expected. I am Mitsuru Kirijo. Nice to meet you." The woman says. The woman then gets into a small discussion with the other girl.

"This is Yukari Takeba. The girl that picked you up at the station was Ojou Uwen." Mitsuru says.

"Nice to meet both of you." Makota says. Her brother pauses.

"Please tell me I didn't get assigned to a girl's dorm." Minato says. Makota elbows him again.

"No it's coed." Mitsuru says. Minato nods as he holds his side.

Next day

Makota yawns as she heads down the stairs. She pauses upon seeing the Uwen laying at the bottom of the stairs.

"You okay?" Makota asks. She lifts the girl into a sitting position.

"My everything hurts but that's normal." Uwen says as she walks over to one of the chairs. She flops down into it with a groan. Yukari walks past with Minato following.

"Did you trip down the stairs again?" Yukari asks. Uwen nods. "You need to be more careful. You already are fragile. Best not to stress your body more."

"What's her problem?" Makota asks as the impromptu trio head for the train station. Yukari shakes her head.

"Uwen's frail. Her body's not a strong as it should be which tends to cause her to get hurt easily. She's one of the few students that is allowed to study from the dorm because of it." Yukari says as she continues walking.

"Isn't her first name Ojou. Why do you and Mitsuru refer to her by her last name? I'd expect you'd be good enough friends to be on first name basis." Minato asks. He takes a step away from Makota upon seeing the way his sister just crossed her arms.

"Uwen prefers to be referred to by last name." Yukari says.

"Are there any other guys that live at the dorm?" Minato asks. Yukari nods.

"We have one other guy living at the dorms now. He wasn't around last night for introductions." Yukari says as she smiles at the train.

"One train rider left to actually getting used to our new school." Makota says as the trio boards the train.

Author Note: While the story can work without Uwen being around I do need her to bridge the gap between later events. She also is used to explain some very big plot holes in the game that were never filled. Please stick around.


End file.
